Yakusoku Suru
by Kyuutchi
Summary: Auel, Sting , dan Stellar... mereka bertiga sudah berjanji... berjanji untuk... Hebat! ini fic serius gw yang pertama loh! maav kalo ada fic yang judulnya sama! uda ga kepikiran sih mau dikasih judul apaan. Udah diedit ni! Thx 4 Kai-senpai!


Yakusoku Suru

Main Character: Sting Oakley, Auel Neider, Stellar Loussier.

Warnings: mungkin 13+ ato 15+

BGM: suara AC kamar gw...

Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! mood lagi jelek banget!! mao nyelesein fic ini aja terganggu banget!! itu semua karena penyakit MENCRxT MENCRxT yang diderita author!! bentar bentar WC muluk!! uda lha yang penting kan selese iya ga?? hehehe

* * *

O.M.N.I Enforcer... Tak siapapun yang akan mengira, sungguh licik sekali mereka. Mungkin memang banyak para natural serta coordinator yang sangat membenci perang dan menginginkan kedamaian diantara kedua belah pihak, tetapi lebih banyak lagi orang yang sangat membenci diantara kedua belah pihak. Mereka saling meyalahkan, para coordinator merasa mereka jauh lebih hebat, pandai dan pintar dibandingkan para natural sehingga mereka selalu merendahkan para natural, menyebabkan rasa iri hati para natural yang membuat mereka ingin menyaingi para coordinator dengan cara apapun... Mulai dari membuat MS untuk para natural, serta mengadakan proyek Living CPU, dimana proyek ini menggunakan manusia manusia untuk diuji cobakan.

Proyek Living CPU tahap pertama dilakukan dengan menggunakan obat obatan yang membuat para natural memiliki kekuatan setara coordinator, hanya saja bersifat sementara dan apabila efek obat tersebut sudah habis, para natural itu akan merasakan efek baliknya yang luar biasa. Lalu diadakanlah proyek Living CPU yang kedua... proyek ini jauh lebih efisien dan stabil dibandingkan proyek yang pertama, hanya saja dengan anak anak sebagai obyek percobaannya... anak anak...? ya... sungguh biadab sekali bukan?? Mereka adalah anak anak malang yang menjadi bahan percobaan, tak ubahnya seekor tikus. Hanya karena sebuah alasan kecil yang tak berguna... memusnahkan para coordinator...

"Hei... Sting!!" panggil Auel sambil membawa tatakan makanannya mendekati tempat Sting berada.

"Huh?"

"Aku makan disini ya?"

Auel pun duduk tepat didepan meja Sting yang sedang menyantap makanannya. Sting tetap tidak memberikan respon apapun...

"Hei! kau ini kaku banget sih?" ucap Auel dengan tampang bete.

"Berisik! Lebih baik cepat habiskan makananmu, habis ini kita masih ada latihan. " akhirnya Sting merespon juga.

"HUUH!!"

"..."

"Haahh..., tiap hari makin sedikit aja ya rekan rekan kita," Auel mulai memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. "suasananya jadi semakin sepi saja." lanjutnya.

"Dasar bodoh, kan kau sendiri yang membunuh mereka." jawab Sting.

"Iya juga sih, tapi aku nggak suka sepi begini, membosankan."

"Kalau gitu jangan bunuh mereka."

"Habisnya mereka bodoh-bodoh sih, jadi langsung kubunuh saja." ucap Auel santai. "Hmm... habis ini kita ada latihan apa ya??" tanyanya lagi.

"Latihan menembak dan menggunakan senjata lainnya."

Membunuh? ya benar membunuh...Sedari kecil otak mereka sudah dicuci, dilatih, bahkan untuk membunuh satu sama lain... tak ada perasaan, tak ada persahabatan, tak ada cinta...

"Kau tau tidak...? Katanya dia itu lumayan jago juga loh."

"Siapa?" tanya Sting

"Itu, cewek yang disana." Auel menunjuk kearah seorang gadis.

"...Oh... dia... Stellar Loussier maksudmu?"

"Yap! Aku lupa namanya... Waktu itu dia nyaris membunuhku, tapi aku kabur. Hehehe." kata Auel sembari tertawa kecil.

"...Bodoh..." ucap Sting tidak peduli. "Jangan lupa, besok kita harus saling membunuh lagi."

"Yay! Sudah kutunggu tunggu!!" kata Auel girang.

"Lebih baik persiapkan dirimu saja."

"Kau juga."

"..."

"...Hei Auel..."

"Hmm??"

"Jangan sampai mati ya."

"Heh... harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

"..." Sting terdiam

"Kau juga ya." ucap Auel.

Esok hari yang mendebarkan itupun tiba... anak-anak itu terlihat sudah besiap siap untuk... membunuh rekan rekannya sendiri. Kali ini, mereka tidak boleh berhenti membunuh, hingga pada akhirnya hanya boleh tersisa 3 orang saja. Kalau tidak membunuh, kau yang akan dibunuh. Yang lemah akan mati dan yang kuat dialah yang bertahan.

"Sial aku tertembak!" ucap Sting kesakitan sambil memegang bahunya yang tertembak, ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari huntaman peluru yang ditembak kearahnya.

Tiba tiba...

"STING AWAS!!"

Auel mendorong Sting, lalu dengan cepat ia mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembak rekannya yang hendak membunuh Sting itu, tepat di bagian kepalanya dan dia pun langsung mati.

"Huuuf... nyaris saja... syukur ya..."

"Dasar bodoh!!" ucap Sting. "Kenapa kau malah menyelamatkanku??"

"Hehehe... memangnya kenapa??" tanya sambil tersenyum. "Sini kubantu..." Auel segera membopong Sting ke bahunya dan membantunya berjalan.

"Hei, kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Entahlah..., tak ada alasan khusus." jawab Auel.

"Orang bodoh..." Sting tersenyum.

"Biarin... hehehehe."

Pada akhirnya Sting dan Auel berhasil menyelamatkan diri dan membunuh musuh musuhnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya menjadi dua orang yang dari 3 orang yang dinyatakan selamat dan berhasil dalam proyek Living CPU kali ini. Lalu siapakah seorang lagi?? Ah... ternyata benar dia... Stellar Loussier yang sudah diperkirakan oleh Auel.

"Ternyata dia..." guman Sting.

"Benar kan dugaanku?"

"Sting Oakley." Sting memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Auel Neider."

"Stellar Loussier." ucap Stellar.

"Jadi sekarang tinggal kita bertiga yah!" kata Auel memecahkan situasi yang kaku disitu. "Jadi kita nggak perlu membunuh satu sama lain lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja kita harus membunuh 'mereka'."

"Ya kau benar..."

* * *

Tempat itu begitu indah ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau dan bunga bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Cuaca yang mendukung juga menambah indahnya tempat itu, matahari bersinar terang dan kupu kupu berterbangan.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!! Hebat!! Ternyata ada juga tempat seiindah ini!" seru Auel.

Sting and Stellar pun terkagum kagum melihatnya. Bagi mereka yang sedari kecil terus dikurung, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat dunia luar. Stellar berlari mengejar kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disitu, ia pun tersenyum dan ia mulai memutar mutar badannya dan menari mengikuti kupu-kupu itu.

"Nah nah... mulai bertindak bodoh lagi dia!" guman Auel.

"Sudah biarkan saja..." ucap Sting menanggapi.

"Hmm sekarang enaknya kita ngapain yah?" Auel melirik kearah Sting.

"Apa??"

PLAAK!! Auel melempar bola bola dari tanah lumpur ke arah Sting. "Hehehe... kena...!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"APA APAAN kau Auel!! Sial kau!! Awas ya!"

"Hehe coba kejar aku kalau bisa!!" Auel sudah bersiap siap berlari kabur.

"SINI KAU!" kejar Sting sambil membawa bola-bola dari tanah lumpur ditangannya.

PLAAAK!! Kena! tapi sepertinya salah sasaran!!

"Uuuhhh..."

"Stellar!"

"Hahahaha... bodoh kau Sting!!" Auel menertawakan Sting.

"Bajuku kotoooor!!" Stellar mengambek.

"Auel yang mulai duluan!!" ucap Sting membela diri.

"Aku nggak peduli!! Awas kalian semua!!"

"Waaaaaaaa...!!"

"Ayo kabur!!"

Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Mereka semua berlarian, dengan senyum dan tawa di wajah mereka. Kenapa? Padahal sebagai alat percobaan mereka seharusnya tidak bisa merasakan perasaan apa-apa. Kebebasan... itukah yang mereka rasakan sekarang? Hanya karena perang yang tak berguna itu, tak adakah kebahagiaan untuk mereka meski hanya sedikit saja?

Auel mendekat kearah pohon besar yang ada disitu, pohon yang paling besar yang ada ditaman itu.

"Sting! Stellar! Kesini sebentar deh!" panggil Auel.

"Huh?" mereka berdua mendekat ketempat Auel berada, dibawah pohon besar itu.

"Lihat phon yang besar ini..."

"Ada apa dengan pohon ini?" tanya Stellar

"Nah untuk mengenang hari ini aku ingin kita semua menuliskan nama kita masing masing di pohon ini." ucap Auel.

"Hei..hei..hei.. apa maksudnya ini?" Sting keheranan.

"Sting, Stellar, aku hanya ingin kita semua membuat janji di pohon ini... jikalau perang ini sudah usai, berjanjilah kita akan ke tempat ini lagi dan tetap menemukan nama kita dipohon ini."

"..." mereka semua terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"...Baiklah..." Sting mengiyakan.

"...Aku juga..." Stellar juga berpendapat yang sama.

"Ok! Aku mulai duluan yah!" ucap Auel tersenyum.

"Auel"

"Sting"

"Stellar"

"...teman-teman... jangan sampai lupa ya... karena kita sudah berjanji..."

_teman-teman..._

* * *

**-END-**

maav GJ yah? ini pertama kalinya gw bikin cerita serius + sedih... maklum bukan pro yang ginian... tapi gw cukup seneng dengan fic gw ini kok... Gw juga bakal buat fic Gundam lagi kok ditunggu aja yah!


End file.
